Daybreak
Daybreak is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Storage Area Entrance in the First Low Orbit Station. It features a conversation between KOS-MOS, her Driver, Tora, and Dromarch. Dialogue Tora : "View here pretty amazing..." Dromarch : "I would never have dreamed a day would come where I could gaze down upon all of Alrest... Though I must confess, the sheer height sets my fur on end somewhat." KOS-MOS :"Master, tell me. What do you feel, standing here?" Option 1 (KOS-MOS Trust +900) KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"'Crap, what if this Tree falls over?'" :"This place really is super high up... Sometimes I wonder what would happen if the Tree fell over." |-|Nia= : : "'Crap, what if this Tree falls over?'" : "This place is crazy high up, right? It's scary to think if the World Tree fell over." |-|Mòrag= : :"'What if the World Tree were felled?'" :"We are standing at an incredible altitude here. The thought of what would happen if the World Tree were to collapse... It has troubled me more than once." |-|Zeke= : :"'Boy, would it suck if this thing fell over.'" :"Well, I mean, we're crazy high up here. So I get to thinking, what if this tree falls over? Pretty scary thought, right?" Tora :"Why say such scary things?! Now you mention, Tree very thin for so tall structure! Not seem very stable!" Dromarch :"If the Tree did fall...I expect none of us would survive, would we?" KOS-MOS :"The chances of impact with Alrest from our current location seem very small. On lower levels of the Tree, such as where you faced Amalthus and Jin, the structure could indeed topple. But this is outer space. We are in orbit above Alrest's atmosphere. Even if the World Tree itself were to collapse, our current location would most likely hold its position." KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's...hard to imagine." |-|Nia= : :"Uhhh... I don't think I get it." |-|Mòrag= : :"Your claims are difficult to comprehend..." |-|Zeke= : :"Not sure I get it, but if you say so." Tora :"That good though. If we safe up here even if Tree topples, that is load off Tora's mind!" Dromarch :"In that event, though, how would we return to Alrest?" Tora :"Meh-meh-meh?! KOS-MOS, you have answer to that too, right?!" KOS-MOS :"Either we would remain in orbit for all eternity, or we would break free and fly off into outer space." Dromarch :"Either way, then, this place would become our grave..." KOS-MOS :"Precisely." Tora :"...Tora maybe want to go home now." KOS-MOS :"Do not worry. I will do all I can to avoid such a situation transpiring. Protecting Drivers is my duty as a Blade." Tora :"Tora not actually real Driver though. Just Nopon boy." KOS-MOS :"... I will protect you after I have ensured the safety of Rex, Nia, Mòrag, and Zeke." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh?! Fifth in line?!" KOS-MOS :"If you wish to be treated as top priority, I suggest you turn to Poppi instead." Tora :"KOS-MOS too cruel!" KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hahaha! You're actually pretty funny sometimes, KOS-MOS." |-|Nia= : :"Hahahah! You're a regular riot, KOS-MOS." |-|Mòrag= : :"Ahaha... You can be quite amusing at times, KOS-MOS." |-|Zeke= : :"Hahahah! You're a funny gal, you know that, KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS :"Really? I was merely stating the factual state of affairs..." KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Well, sometimes it's funnier when it comes naturally!" |-|Nia= : :"No, I get that... But that just makes it even better!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Oh, I appreciate that. But that's part of what makes it so funny." |-|Zeke= : :"Yeah, but that just makes it even funnier, y'know?" Option 2 (KOS-MOS Trust +1000) KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"How was this thing even built?" |-|Nia= : :"How was this thing even built?" |-|Mòrag= : :"How was the Tree originally built?" |-|Zeke= : :"How was the World Tree even built?" KOS-MOS :"Well, the first step would be to launch a satellite into orbit above Alrest." Tora :"Yes, yes...?" KOS-MOS :"Once the satellite reaches geostationary orbit, it lowers a cable towards Alrest. Next, it extends a weighted cable in the opposite direction." Dromarch :"Intriguing..." KOS-MOS :"By alternately extending the two, eventually the downward cable will reach the surface. Next, a device can be attached to this cable to carry materials to the satellite." Tora :"Yes, yes...?" KOS-MOS :"And by gradually expanding the scale of the structure, the World Tree begins to take shape." Tora :"Tora sort of see what KOS-MOS mean. But mostly sound like nonsense." Dromarch :"Yes, I'm afraid I could barely comprehend it at all." KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"How do you know all this stuff, KOS-MOS?" |-|Nia= : :"Where are you getting all this from, KOS-MOS?" |-|Mòrag= : :"How do you know all these complex things, KOS-MOS?" |-|Zeke= : :"Listen, KOS-MOS... How d'you even know about this stuff?" KOS-MOS :"That...I don't know myself." Tora :"KOS-MOS not know?" KOS-MOS :"Correct. This data exists independently from my ordinary memories. It does not seem to be lost even when I return to my Core Crystal. Just as we Blades remember our names when we are newly awakened, this information has always been with me. As such, I cannot say who implanted this information into me, or for what purpose." KOS-MOS's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I guess there are things even you don't know, huh." |-|Nia= : :"So there's stuff even you don't know, huh." |-|Mòrag= : :"So there are some things even you don't know." |-|Zeke= : :"I guess there's some stuff even you don't know." KOS-MOS :"Indeed. Perhaps that is my purpose here. To seek the answers I do not have." Category:First Low Orbit Station Heart-to-Hearts Category:KOS-MOS Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dromarch Heart-to-Hearts